Most television viewers now receive their video signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider. Digital video broadcasting (DVB) systems, such as satellite systems, are generally known. A DVB system that delivers video service to a home will usually include a video services receiver component or device, which is commonly known as a set-top box (STB). In the typical instance, encoded television signals are sent via a cable or wireless data link to the viewer's home, where the signals are ultimately decoded in the STB. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer. The viewer can remotely control the STB using an appropriate controller device, such as a compatible remote control device.
Some customer sites will include more than one STB and, therefore, more than one remote control device. The STBs and the remote control devices may cooperate and communicate using data network technology, techniques, and architectures. In this regard, the complexity of the network, the manner in which the network devices communicate, and the amount of interaction between the network devices will depend upon various factors, such as the number of deployed STBs, the number of deployed remote control devices, and the number of televisions and monitors supported by the STBs. For example, one STB could be controlled with only one designated remote control device or with any number of different remote control devices. As another example, one remote control device might be configured to control only one STB, a plurality of different STBs, any number of television, monitor, or other electronic devices, etc.
After deployment and installation at the customer site, an STB can be initialized and configured in accordance with the desired network arrangement. Thus, the STB will maintain data (sometimes referred to as network configuration data) that describes, defines, or specifies certain parameters, settings, preferences, and/or options that are utilized to support operation of the network. Consequently, if the STB is subsequently replaced (due to upgrading, enhancement, repair, or otherwise), the new STB must be set up and configured for equivalent operation in the existing network topology. For example, it may be necessary for the user to manually re-link all of their remote control devices to the new STB. This procedure can be time consuming, frustrating, and difficult for some customers, especially for complicated network arrangements where the site includes many STBs and/or many remote control devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have techniques, technology, network devices, and related operating methods that address the shortcomings of traditional network architectures. In addition, it is desirable to have solutions or approaches make it easier and more convenient to set up, initialize, and configure a STB that is introduced into a network that includes at least one remote control device and/or at least one other STB. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.